Con sólo un Te quiero
by tudulceeninia
Summary: Kakashi tiene una misión. Naruto se va a entrenar. Y Sasuke... eso intenta. ¿Podra Sakura detener la marcha de Sasuke Con sólo un Te quiero?  [SasuSaku]
1. Prólogo

_**Discleimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Masashi-sama._

_**Advertencia:**__ esta es mi primera historia a seguir. Y espero que les guste!! nn_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o&&o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Con sólo un Te quiero**

-NAAAAAARUUUUUUTOOOOOOO!!!

-No sakura-chan, yo no fuiii TT!!

-MÁS TE COMBIENE QUE CORRAS POR TÚ VIDA!!

-Teme! Ayúdame!!

-Hmp… A mi no me metas en esto.

Si. Todo seguía igual. Seria raro que Naruto no hiciera algo que enfadara a Sakura, que Sakura no lo golpee, que Sasuke no sea indiferente hacia esto y que su respetado sensei no estuviera llegando tarde al entrenamiento diario. Sip. Todo normal.

Hacia ya dos años que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto por su propia voluntad después de sacarse ese enorme peso de ensima. Si. Había cumplido su ya inexistente venganza. Mató a Orochimaru y a su tan odiado hermano Itachi. Claro, pagó su acto de rebeldía al irse de la aldea de la Hoja y volver como Pedro por su casa. Estuvo un año en Servicio Comunitario, gracias a su hokage Tsunade, que saboreo muy de serca esto. Pero de más esta decir que el equipo 7 había vuelto a su totalidad y que su sensei, Kakashi, se unió con gusto.

-Yo!

-LLEGAS TARDE!!- reclamaron, casi olvidándose de la pelea que llevaban a cabo, Naruto y Sakura.

Claro. Estar dos malditas horas esperando por su sensei, era un abuso.

-Lo siento… es que me crucé con un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino más largo. nnU

-MENTIRA!!- Gritó Naruto, no aguantaba más. Pero en el fondo, agradecía a Kakashi por llegar justo en ese momento; ya que sino ese día seria el ultimo de su vida.

-Ya, ya… vayamos a entrenar… nn- ofreció Kakashi, dando una de sus infaltables sonrisas.

-SIIIIII!! DATTEVAYO!! VAYAMOS A ENTRENAR!!- dijo un muy entusiasta Naruto, mirando de reojo a Sakura. Suerte para él que ella ya se había olvidado de la pelea que dio por finalizada en el momento en que llegó Kakashi, al ser interrumpida por él.

-Bien, bien… hoy entrenaremos taijutsu- volvió a ofrecer Kakashi.

…

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se fueron al Ichiraku's Ramen a comer… ramen. Naruto ya iba por su décimo cuarto plato y pedía por más. Sasuke y Sakura estaban muy entretenidos hablando de quien-sabe-que-cosa y no le prestaban atención. El rubio al percatarse de esto se ofende y empieza a gri…

-TEME!! Que hablas con Sakura-chan!!?

…tar.

-Dobe, no grites que no estoy sordo!!

-Narutoo!! A ti que te importa!!, mejor sigue comiendo tu adorado ramen, si??- sugirió, más bien casi ordeno, Sakura, con una mirada amenazante.

-Peroo quiero saber Sakura-chan!!

-Esta bien, esta bien. Estábamos hablando de la siguiente misión.- contesto, rendida.

-QUEE MISIÓN!!?? DATTEVAYOO!

-Hayy! Naruto!!... De la que nos comentó, hace a penas unas horas, Kakashi!- contestó con fastidio ya por la actitud tan distraída que tenia el rubio hiperactivo.

-Cual?! Cual?! Donde?! Donde?!- Gritaba el rubio todo emocionado y curioso por tener una nueva misión.

-No te emociones tanto dobe. Porque no es para nosotros, es para Kakashi- comentó Sasuke calmando a su amigo Naruto.

-Si. Estábamos hablando, de que Kakashi nos dijo que era muy sencillo y seria rápido completar la misión exitosamente. Pero, sin embargo, se veía… algo… raro- explicó Sakura. Toda extrañada y pensativa.

-Si.-aprobó Sasuke- Se notaba que sólo nos dijo eso para que no nos preocupemos mucho.

-AHHHH!! Y COMO YO NO SABIA NADA!!?

-Tú fuiste el tonto de no prestar atención. En ves de eso estabas pensando y saboreando tu riquísimo ramen.-lo reprendió Sakura.

-Perdón Sakura-chan! TT…- se disculpó, con cara de perro degollado, Naruto.- AHHH ya sé!! – gritó de repente- Iré a verlo, así me despido de él!!... Adiós Sakura-chan, Adiós teme!!

Dicho y hecho. Naruto se había ido más rápido que pronto en dirección a la casa de su sensei.

Ya esta de más decir que Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos. Se miraron. Y Sakura fue la primera en hablar. Mejor dicho, en gritar.

-AHHHH!! MALDITO NARUTOO!! NO AH PAGADO SU RAMEN!! Ò.ó –Pero, se dio cuenta muy tarde de eso. Así que, toda calladita empezó a deslizarse de la silla, para acabar agachada. Ahí fue cuando sintió una mano que la sujetaba del hombro y le decía.

-Yo NO pagaré TODO. Ya me han atrapado una vez. Pero dos, NO.- advirtió Sasuke. Mostrando una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

Sakura comenzó a sudar frío. Ahora si que estaba en problemas. Y más si el pelinegro se acordaba de la tomada de pelo hecha por el rubio, su sensei y… ella. Listo. Estaba frita. Ya sabía que el Uchiha menor era muy vengativo. Y apostaba cualquier cosa a que se traía algo entre manos. Algo relacionado con ella.

-"_Maldito Naruto. Cuando te vea me las pagas! __**Inner: SHANAROOO!! Maldito mocoso!! Mira en el lío que nos ha metido!! **__"–_ ehh jeje… emm bueno Sasuke… yo… noo… etto… - Intentaba decir Sakura, cuando fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

-Me acompañaras a mi casa.- Dio por finalizada la charla. Sasuke ante la mirada atónita de Sakura, sólo atinó a sonreír. Pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera. Era una de esas sonrisas de las que sólo él podía dar. Una de esas, que mostraban cuan satisfecho se sentía.

-"_¿Para que querrá que valla a SU casa? __**Inner: SIIIIII!! SE NOS DECLARARÁ!! **__No digas estupideces, quieres?- _Bueno. Esta bien. Iré.

Y Sasuke esbozó una enorme sonrisa malvada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o&&o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gracias por leer!

Espero que les guste y que los entusiasme a seguir leyendo!

Les agradecería y me encantaría si me dejaran su opinión sobre este fic a seguir.

Gracias!

Saludos, cuídense!

Florciita-chan.


	2. En casa de Sasuke

** Capitulo dos: En casa de Sasuke**

-Ya llegamos- dijo Sasuke, después de pasar todo el camino en silencio.

-"_ufff… que alivio. Yo ya estaba pensando que era mudo XD"-_pensó Sakura.

-Pasa- dijo simplemente Sasuke. Sakura, como chica buena que es, le hizo caso. Cuando entraron, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era la casa de su compañero, Sasuke; aunque le faltaba un poco-mucho de limpieza. "_Hombres, son hombres"-_ comentó, para sí.

Después de estar muy callados, Sakura decidió hablar.

-Sasuke… Para que querías que te acompañe a tu casa?- Pregunto, muy intrigada, ya que todavía no sabia el motivo por el cual le había pedido tal cosa.

-Sakura…- Dijo, como respuesta, Sasuke; y luego se quedo callado.

-Umm?..- expresó la pelirosa, así dando señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

De repente Sasuke la acorraló contra la pared. Sakura se puso demasiado nerviosa, para su gusto. No sabia donde meterse y más con la sensación que tenia de estar verdaderamente roja. Aunque notó que Sasuke también estaba nervioso. _"__**inner: kyyyyaaa!! Sakura pártele la boca de un beso!! Siii!!! Mira que cerca lo tienes!! Es todo mío:P**__"-_ expresó la inner de Sakura, ya de por si con mucho calor._ "Genial. Me parece a mi; o hoy esta más guapo que otros días??. Que le pasará??"-_ Se preguntó muy extrañada la oji-verde.

-Sasuke…?- Preguntó muy extrañada al notarlo muy callado.

-Sakura… yo… yo quería…

-Si?- lo animó a que siguiera.

-Quería pedirte… que tú… tú… -Tartamudeaba Sasuke, todo nervioso y sudando.

-_**"inner: SHANAROOO!! Míralo!, Míralo!,**_

_**Míralo!! Nos pedirá que seamos su novia!! Kyya!!"**_- Yo?- insistía Sakura. Estaba excesivamente nerviosa. No sabía lo que Sasuke le diría o pediría. Y ella esperaba muy impaciente.- Que yo?... Sasuke?- Ya estaba desesperada, quería saberlo, pero ya!.

-Que tu me ayudaras a limpiar mi casa!!- Gritó Sasuke, por la presión sometida por ella.

-Ahh?- Sólo pudo decir Sakura de la impresión. _**"Que le ayudemos a limpiar la casa?, MALDICIÓN!! Y yo que creía que me pediría que fuera su novia!! T-T "**__" Sólo… eso?... pero… porque se habrá puesto nervioso?"._

_-_Si. Sé que es una tontería. Pero no tenía a nadie más para que me ayudara a limpiarla. Por eso te lo pedí a ti. Además – Prosiguió Sasuke- tú, el baka y Kakashi… me deben una.- Se excusó.

-Ehh… bueno, esta bien. Yo te ayudo Sasuke.- Respondió resignada la pelirosada.

-Gracias.- dijo Sasuke, casi en un susurro inaudible, pero que Sakura pudo escuchar por la cercanía de este.

-Emm… Sasuke, si me dejaras, yo ya podría empezar- ofreció Sakura, un poco incomoda por la posición demasiado comprometedora que seguían manteniendo.

-Eh? Ah, claro. Lo siento- se disculpó e inmediatamente, como si quemara, se apartó de ella.

-No importa- fue lo único que dijo Sakura. Y enseguida comenzó a revisar todo el lugar, para poder empezar con la limpieza.

…

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, sobre que lugar limpiaría cada uno, se separaron. Sakura, después de estar unas cuantas horas limpiando la cocina, el living y las habitaciones, que era lo que le había tocado a ella, se sentó un mísero rato para descansar. Y digo mísero porque ni bien pudo sentarse apareció Sasuke, entrando por la puerta del patio, que era una de las partes que le había tocado limpiar a él. Pero Sakura al ver semejante paisaje, casi se cae si no fuera porque se agarro de la mesa. Y claro, quien no?; después de ver a un morocho, musculoso, sin remera, transpirado y parado frente a ella, pronunciando su nombre.

-Sakura.

-…

-Sakura.

-…

-SAKURA!!- Gritó Sasuke, ya desesperado por la indiferencia recibida de su amiga y compañera Sakura. La agarró de los hombros y la movió un poco, sólo para ver si reaccionaba.

-Eh?! Ah!! Sa-sasuke… que-que sucede?- preguntó, reaccionando, pero aún hipnotizada por la incomparable belleza del peli-negro.

-Nada. Es sólo que me mirabas de forma rara.- dijo por fin el morocho. Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ah!... no, es sólo… que… bueno- Trato de excusarse la chica, pero Sasuke enseguida la interrumpió.

-Igual. No importa. Quería saber si tenías ganas de comer algo?- Preguntó, alejándose de ella y acercándose a la nevera.

-No. Quizás un poco de jugo.- Respondió a la pregunta hecha por el morocho, se levantó y se acercó al estante que se encontraba al lado de la nevera, para agarrar unos vasos que acababa de lavar y colocar.

Sasuke sirvió jugo para los dos, Sakura le dijo un simple Gracias, y Sasuke enseguida se sentó.

Luego de un tiempo, sumidos en un cómodo silencio, Sakura dijo:

-Bien. Sasuke. Creo que ya me tengo que ir antes de que anochezca.- dijo mientras se paraba.

Sasuke también se paró, mientras decía- Te acompaño- se ofreció.

-No, no es necesario Sasuke. Pero igual, gracias.-Dijo Sakura, ya saliendo de la casa.-Adiós!!- Gritó. Ya un poco lejos de él.

-Si. Adiós.- Contestó. Frío, como siempre, Sasuke.

"_Que duermas bien"-_ Pensó. Y se fue a comer algo, con una fabulosa sonrisa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o&&o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyaaaaaaaaa!!

No pensé recibir tantos reviews!!

Muchas gracias a:

Sakurass,… Azuna Yuko,… Jesybert,… L.I.T,… Sakurita55,… Kenia Uchiha,… Marina Konno,… Chivizuke,… eternal-vampire

De veras! Muchísimas gracias!

Besitos y cuídense!

Plisss! Dejenme reviews!

Florciita-chan


	3. La decisión de un Uchiha

**Capitulo tres: ****La decisión de un Uchiha.**

…

Todo seguía igual. Excepto Sakura, que iba todos los días a la casa de Sasuke. Ya no sabía para que. Pero como Sasuke no le recriminaba nada, ella no decía ni "ma". Comía y dormía, algunas veces, en la casa de él. Como si fuera la suya. Pero, es que Sasuke la invitaba; se habían hecho muy amigos.

Tres meses habían pasado ya, y ni noticias de su sensei, Kakashi. Tsunade les decía, a los tres, que no se preocuparan, que él de seguro estaba bien, y regresaría vivito y coleando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_"porque tenia que proponerle eso Jiraiya? __**Inner: SIII!! Naruto se irá a entrenar, dijo que tardaría en regresar…**__ Maldito Jiraiya! Porque tiene que llevárselo!!"_- Pensaba Sakura. Esta, tirada en su cama, después de haber recibido, por parte de Naruto, la noticia de que se iría. Y muy lejos. Estaba triste. No quería que su mejor amigo se fuera. Si tan sólo Kakashi regresara hoy. Este, podría evitar la ida de su alumno. Pero ni señales de él. Sakura le había pedido a Naruto, que por favor no se fuera; pero Naruto como respuesta a su petición, le dijo que en verdad le vendría bien entrenar con su ex-sensei, Jiraiya.

Un mes después de haber tenido esa platica,regresó Kakashi. Diciendo que se le había complicado un poco la misión, pero que no era nada para preocuparse. Cuando este se enteró sobre el viaje de Naruto; lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue proponerle lo mismo a su alumno Uchiha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No.

-Pero Sasuke, te vendría bien un entrenamiento basado en ti solamente.- Insistió el ninja-copia, a su alumno, que era terco y le seguía diciendo, que no.

-Kakashi-sensei… tiene que entender que no la puedo dejar sola.- Explicó, el Uchiha, el motivo sobre el porque de su terquedad.

-Pero no se quedará sola. Ella esta bajo la tutoría de Tsunade, Sasuke.

-Si. Pero… - Seguía insistiendo con su, hasta ahora, negación absoluta.

-Ya, Sasuke… tú no te quieres alejar de ella, verdad?- preguntó el ninja enmascarado, con su habitual y acostumbrada seriedad en las palabras dichas por este.

-Es que… yo… No lo sé- Terminó por decir el portador del sharingan. Se veía muy confundido y triste. No. Definitivamente, no quería alejarse de… Sakura. Había crecido más que un lazo de amistad entre ellos dos. Por lo menos, Sasuke, así lo creía. Si, hacia ya no poco que se había dado cuenta de cuanto amaba en secreto a su adorada Flor de Cerezo. Tenía miedo de que si él se iba, cuando por fin volviera, su pelirosada ya no estuviera. Que se halla enamorado de alguien más. No. Por primera vez en su vida, sabia como se sentía el miedo. Pero… tenía un pequeño presentimiento, de que Sakura ya lo había… olvidado. Se iría. Pero no por mucho tiempo. No aguantaría. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la pelirosada en su casa; cuando se levantaba, cuando comía, cuando se iba a dormir. Se había acostumbrado a sus, "Buenos días" y sus "Buenas noches", agregando el Sasuke-kun de siempre. Se había acostumbrado a sus sonrisas que nunca faltaban cuando él intentaba hacer una broma. Extrañaría sus comidas, su buen ánimo. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Pero tenía que pensar… en la forma de cómo podría declararse a su amor secreto.

Si sólo supiera cuanto Sakura lo ama.

-Iré. Pero, no por mucho tiempo.-dijo al fin Sasuke.

-Bien. Hoy a las 21:00hs.- Fue lo único que dijo el peli-plateado y se fue con un sonoro puf. _"Ya mismo iré a avisarle a Tsunade"_- pensó Kakashi, mientras se iba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20:40hs.

-¡¿QUË?!

-Ya, Sakura, cálmate… sólo se ira por un corto periodo.- explico la hokage Tsunade.

-¡¿PERO, POR QUE A MI NADIE ME AVISÓ?!

-No lo sé, Sakura… pero, sólo te digo que pue…- No pudo terminar su frase, porque se dio cuenta que ya no tenía a nadie quien la escuchara. Sakura se había ido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"_Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar… Sasuke-kun"_-Eran las únicas palabras que en ese momento le cruzaban por la mente a la pequeña pelirosada, que de los nervios causados por el miedo; lloraba.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o&&o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Corto? Si! T-T

Pero es que quiero hacerlo en 4 Capítulos!

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Que me dan ánimos para continuarlo! De veras!!

Gracias a:

L.I.T,…

Jesybert,…

-Sakuritah-,…

MaYa,…

Kenia Uchiha,…

kyoko-chan,…

MariadeUchiha,…

Lilith Hastelin.

El próximo capítulo, es el último! n-n

Besitos y cuídense!

Florciita-chan


	4. Con sólo un Te quiero

**Capítulo cuatro: ****Con sólo un Te quiero**

-Ya estas listo?- Preguntó el peli-plateado, indiferente a la respuesta que iba a obtener por parte del Uchiha. Aunque no recibió nada de este.-Sasuke,… hiciste bien en no decirle nada. Ya. Vámonos.- finalizó Kakashi la charla que mantenía consigo mismo, porque por parte de su alumno no escucho decir palabra alguna.

-Hmp!... esta bien, vámonos.- Decretó el portador del sharingan, que si lo mirabas detenidamente, parecía como que si estuviera esperando algo… o alguien. Se dio media vuelta para poder salir, junto con su sensei, de la aldea de la Hoja. Pero en cuanto estuvo afuera de esta, escucho un grito. Suave, ahogado y silencioso a la vez, pero grito al fin de cuentas. Giró la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo miró, para encontrarse con una cabellera, a lo lejos, de color rosa; que corría desesperadamente hacia su dirección. Terminó de girarse completamente, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era esa _molesta_ voz y esa _molesta _cabellera de color único. _–"Lo sabia. Sabia que vendrías Sakura."_- Pensó Sasuke, con una media sonrisa en su cara. Gritó. Otra vez, gritó. No entendía que era lo que ella gritaba. Pero a medida que ella se iba acercando el iba comprendiendo las palabras de la chica.

-¡¡SASUKE!!

-Hmp! – Sólo dijo Sasuke al entender que esa hermosa pelirosada pronunciaba su nombre. Y lo más extraño, es que le encantaba en la forma que lo decía.

Cuando Sakura llegó a donde se encontraba su único amor, no supo que hacer. "_¿Qué hago?¿Que hago?"_- Se preguntaba constantemente la Haruno; nerviosa por la situación que los envolvía a ambos.

-N-no… te v-vallas, Sa-sasuke-kun!... por-por favor!...- Suplicaba la kunoichi, como ultimo recurso. Quería que se quedara, necesitaba que se quedara, no podía vivir sin él. No soportaría que él, Sasuke Uchiha, la dejara de vuelta. Lloraba. Lloraba, porque su primer y único amor no le respondía. Nada. No decía absolutamente, nada.

Luego de un largo e incómodo silencio, él se decidió a hablar.

-Lo siento. Me tengo… que ir…- Simplemente dijo Sasuke a forma de respuesta, mientras se giraba hacia Kakashi que lo espera pacientemente.

-¡¡NO TE VAYAS!!- Le gritó, nuevamente, Sakura. Al no recibir ni siquiera una palabra por parte del Uchiha, usó como último recurso… las únicas palabras que podía pronunciar en un momento como en el que se encontraba.

-¡¡TE QUIERO!!- Gritó, tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría en el piso por falta de aire.

Se detuvo. Paró de caminar.

Se giró dispuesto a decirle todo lo que en ese momento tenia ganas de decir- Sakura… ¿Crees, que Con sólo un Te quiero,… me detendrás?- Preguntó, de una forma tan seria que daría miedo. Y eso era lo que sentía Sakura en ese momento. Miedo a perderlo. Miedo a ser rechazada… otra vez. Pero, la mano de Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Porque… si crees eso,… eres una tonta- Le dijo Sasuke sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de la pelirosada. Que no entendía nada. "_Lo sabia. No me quiere. ¿Por qué a de hacerlo?-_ Pensaba Sakura y buscaba, entre sus recuerdos, infinidades de cosas que pudieran ser el motivo por el cual Sasuke no la amaba. Pero esta vez fue la voz, de él, quien la sacó nuevamente de sus posibles respuestas.- Porque… con sólo el "No te vayas" me has convencido.- Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la joven, desconcertada, que se encontraba frente suyo.

La beso. Si, la beso. Y ella no tardo ni cinco segundos en corresponderle. Cuando, a petición de sus pulmones, se separaron. Sasuke le dijo a Kakashi un simple "Me voy. Si quieres, ve tú sólo" y tomó la mano de Sakura y se fue. ¿A dónde? –Al paraíso- Fue lo ultimo que se escucho en las puertas de Konoha.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o&&o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola!... ¿Feo¿Los decepcione¿Corto?

Si! T-T… en si a mi el final no me agrado para nada.

Pero de todas formas algo así tenía pensado!

Lo siento! Jesybert pero soy novata en esto, y hacer un lemmon! Pss… no me saldría! Pero te agradezco mucho tu sugerencia.!! De veras!!

Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Las amo! n-n!

kyoko-chan

Kenia Uchiha

Zefi

Jesybert

Sakurita55

L.I.T

Kirara

-Sakuritah-

Lilith Hastelin

MariadeUchiha

MaYa

Y tks mi hna. (Que aunque no lo halla leído me dejo un review! n-n)

Besitos y cuídense!

Florciita-chan


End file.
